A Crazed Adventure
by Boruto101
Summary: Asher is an orphan who is now in the world of One Piece and he has no idea on how to get back...or if he wants to go back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Oh Dear…Oh Dear

 **Disclaimer: Well, Here I am once again. I am trying to make a new story with my favorite manga: One Piece. Now, my character will make new decisions for this crew and there can be new people joining the crew. He will not be some op character…..YET. Honestly I do not know with him. He will probably be a bit stronger than the weak trio or he will be the second strongest. ANYWAY, let's get to this story and JUST MOVE IT! This actually made by** Eiichiro Oda **believe it or not**

Oh dear….Oh dear. This was the reaction of one Asher D. Williams. Yes, his middle name starts with that letter, oh the irony. Our protagonist was currently reading the Alabasta arc, where Luffy had been defeated by Crocodile for the second time. He was so enraptured, he did not realize that the rest of the book was ripped out. "Nonononononono, where is the damn next volume?!" Asher looked around at the manga shelf to which he paled. There was no more One Piece volumes and the next manga was Eyeshield21.

He gave a sigh as he sat down on the floor. That was it. His newest love interest was gone. He had waited too long to let it die as he rushed out of the manga section, only to realize one thing: Where was everyone else? NO SERIOUSLY WHERE? He stopped to realize that he was the only person on that floor. "What the hell is going on?", he muttered to himself as he rushed down the stairs. The sixteen year old looked everywhere, only to see that he was the only person in the whole library. Shocked, he was feeling a bit pale not knowing how nobody saw him stay inside that section and not tell him to split. Then he realized who would really go to him. He was an orphan he usually hanged out, running from grocery men with brooms, old ladies with canes and the like. Taking one whiff under his sweater almost made the young orphan die. Good lord, he stunk. He looked around to truly see where he was and noticed the door nearby. It was open and he was perplexed at the scene. What the hell was going on? The young teen decided he was not going get caught by police…again and decided to just leave the library. Walking out of the door was the easiest part, what was purely crazy however where he ended up was the big question.

Looking around the room, he felt almost revolted. The whole room was freaking pink and had flowers. Why was he here, he definitely was not in Kansas anymore. Noticing a mirror, he looked at himself and almost did a double take. His hair was black with high top dreads, his white hoodie was tattered while wholes, his jean joggers were ripped up and his black sneakers….well he did not know if they were black when he entered the library but whatever. Why was he here? More importantly, where was here? For some reason, this room was speaking some familiarity to him. He felt as if he knew this room. Slowly walking back, he tried to put his finger on it before he felt something touch his leg and fall down as he jumped. Looking at what just fell, he was so stupefied when he saw that it was three swords. Three swords why did that sound so- oh no. NONONONONO. He did not. That was impossible. He could not have just entered the manga that was playing with his heart just a few seconds ago. "I WILL TELL YOU WHERE THEY ARE JUST STOP PULLING ME!" He froze at that voice. He remembered that line from somewhere. Turning around to the door, he could only react a slight deal as the door opens. Well, actually just jumping up as a guy with a red vest, jean shorts, and a straw hat. "Who the hell are you?" the straw hat guy said as Asher looked in shock. He just entered One Piece. Oh dear….Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tattered or Battered?

Disclaimer: HELLLOOOOO Human beings, it is me Boruto. Back at it AGAIN with another chapter. Now I really need to step my game up. MY FIRST FOLLOW. I AM SHRIEKING LIKE A BASTARD! On a different note, I have to work on my wording. I have to bust out the thousands real quick. So, I am apologizing in advance because I will be slow at first. Without further ado: LETS GET IN THIS!

There he was. It was as if he was seeing a ghost. Well technically, seeing a cartoon character come to life but hey: Beggars can't be choosers. "Oi, I asked a question, who are you?", the straw hat wearing goof asked, seemingly a bit mixed. "O-Oh hehe sorry about that," the Tattered Teen said, "My name is Asher and I…..was looking for some things to acquire..." The Straw Hat Lad gave a smile as he stretched out his hand. "Oh cool, I thought you were a crappy marine. I'm Luffy: Future Pirate King", he said with an ever growing smile. Asher smiled as he shook his hand looking around. "Uh, do you mind helping me out with telling me where the hell am I?" Luffy looked around with a squished look on his face. He pointed down as he moved toward the three swords. "It's the loser's room apparently". Asher looked at Helmeppo as he seemed close to death.

"Hey, can you help me out here," Luffy said, tilting his head looking at the three swords. "I'm trying to recruit this cool guy, Zoro, but I don't know which sword belongs to him…" Asher looked at the swords as he grabbed all three, feeling the weight of all three. "It's all three of em," Asher said looking at the teen pirate. Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "He uses the Three-Sword Style," Asher continued to the teen as he seemed to understand, his smile once again returning. "That's cool, I can't even use one sword," Luffy said sheepishly rubbing his head. Asher gave a chuckle at Luffy's antics. He didn't know what it was. Something just made Luffy seem like an old friend. Luffy seemingly spotted something and without warning, smashed the window. "They're trying to execute Zorro now!" Luffy said as he looked out. Asher looked over to see Marines pointing their guns at a man with a tan complexion, a white shirt with baggy seemingly blackish-green pants. What gave Asher a chuckle was the pink haired little boy seemingly scared out of his mind standing in front. "We've gotta help him HOLD ON", Luffy said as he stretched his arms to the end of the window, pulling himself back. What is he talking about? Asher looked over quickly assessing the scenario before paling almost instantly. There's no way. He wouldn't do that….right? "Gum-Gum", Luffy started with a smile as he seemingly was moving toward Asher. "Oi Luffy, let's talk about THIAAAGGHHHHH," was all Asher was able to say as he was struck and was now free falling out of a tower. "Why couldn't I be a good orphan and harass hobos?" Asher thought as he fell down on a Marine close to the action.

"ZORRRROOOOO, I found your swords now join meeee! Luffy said raising his hands high not noticing his fellow companion was rubbing his bottom from squashing a marine. "Dammit kid, I told you- ehh who's the dude next to you?" Zoro asked, somehow not paying attention to the fact his life could end at any time. "SHISHISHI, this is Asher", Luffy giggled pointing at the tattered teen, "He's our second crew member!" Wait….Hold on…..WHAAAAAAAT! Asher snapped his neck toward the Straw Hat as Zorro was nonchalant about the whole situation. "When did we discuss this," Asher said, feeling both

excited and shocked at the same time. Before Luffy could respond, a marine tried to come at him from behind. "DUCK", Asher said, throwing one of the swords at the marine's head. He buckled as Luffy popped back up, giving a thumbs up. "DO NOT LET THEM MAKE A FOOL OUT OF THE MARINES!" Asher turned to see a tan skin man wearing the marine uniform, looking dead at him. "Take care of these filthy pirates!" Before Asher knew it, a whole storm of marines came charging at him. The mood of the four people before the crowd was all but conflicting with one another.

"SHISHISHI, I can try out some new moves now!"

"If only I had my swords, I could use them to end this charade…"

"I WANNA GO HOOOOME!"

"OH dear OH deer!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ripper vs Tattered

 _ **Disclaimer: So it has been a few months since I last updated this story and I am really sorry for that. There were a lot of personal things happening with me and it really dampened my mood. BUT I AM BACK! And I am still a horrible writer…but that's not the point. I will try to make more chapters in the future just please know if I do not upload for some time, it does not mean I will stop. If I will stop, I will tell you guys, anyway, Oda made it very clear that he owns One Piece so yeah. But without further ado: LET'S GET IN THIS!**_

Why? Why was this happening? Is this how my life is gonna end? These are just a few questions that entered the mind of an 18 year old tattered sweater wearing teen. Asher was still trying to process the events occurring when the tanned man swung his fist, knocking him back a few feet. "Owww man, I was in thought man." Asher grumbled using the rifle to pick himself up. The marine only glared at him as he proceeded to try and hit him again. Asher dodged it, swinging the rifle similar to a bat to make the marine move back. "Hey come on man," Asher said, feeling the punch still on his cheek. "What's with the violence man?" The marine was taken aback by the laid back attitude of someone like him. "Pirate," the marine said, seemingly restraining his anger, "you enter a marine base, your captain punches my captain's son, and your other crewmate is Roronoa Zoro." Asher stared at the marine with a blank expression at the marine for seemed like forever. "Technically, I still am not under his flag…" The tattered sweater wearing teen said with a blank expression.

The marine seemingly gave in to his anger as he threw more punches toward the surprised teen. "Typical pirate behavior trying to shift blame away from yourself," the marine stated, "Well Lieutenant Ripper will have something to say about it!" Asher still trying to back up, pointed the rifle at Ripper to get a reaction. He did as Ripper tried to duck under the gun. He used that opportunity to move toward him and swing the butt of the rifle at Ripper. The butt of the rifle smashed alongside the head of Ripper as he went flying back into a bunch of boxes. Asher looked around to see Luffy and Zoro fighting Morgan with Coby hiding behind a tree. He was about to motion but Coby beat him to it, motioning him to move to the left. Asher had only a few minutes as he did, narrowly dodging Ripper's fist. "Jeez, you guys do not give up," Asher said, cracking his knuckles. "As if I have a moment to give in to anything," Ripper stated getting in a fighting stance. Asher paused at what he said. "Day in and day out, Morgan keeps on killing innocent marines for stupid reasons," Ripper said, not even paying attention to the teenager moving toward him. Asher looked over at Luffy who was somehow swinging Helmeppo. "Look dude, your captain looks like a total tool and his kid looks like a sissy," Asher nonchalantly said, bringing the rifle over his shoulder. Ripper looked at the kid then at the floor, before laughing at what he said. "That is the first time someone said something so bold about Morgan," he said, loosening his pose and sitting down even though there was fighting literally a few feet away.

"Do you want to know why I decided to be a marine kid?" Asher shook his head, still keeping his eyes wide open in case of a surprise attack. "It's because I wanted to prove to myself that I could be a person that people could have faith," he started as he rubbed his head, "I fell into the hype of marines being heroes." Asher folded his arms, dropping his rifle, knowing how that feels. His friend was like that, wanting to be a police officer, but it did not end well would be an understatement. "Look dude, I get it but what your captain is doing is bad, I'm pretty sure you know that," Asher said pointing the gun at him. Ripper looked at the teen and nodding. "If only it was that easy kid," Ripper started, getting up on his legs. "Morgan is a ruthless person who I would not be able to report because of how much pull he has in the East Blue." Asher looked over Ripper's shoulder before pointing behind his shoulder. "Well what about now?" The simple question caused Ripper to turn around to see Morgan on the ground and Helmeppo foaming from the mouth on the ground. Ripper looked back at the teen with bewilderment. "Who are you guys?" Ripper asks watching a certain straw hat wearing teen and bandanna wearing swordsman stand next to the teen. Asher looked to the two teens as he smiles at the marine. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates," He boldly stated wrapping his arms around the other two teens.

 **Few Hours Later**

Asher looked to the left at a certain teen almost like a vacuum, eating all the food that appeared in his eyesight. He turned to the right to see Zoro drinking all the sake that appeared in his eyesight. He looked in front of him to see a timid-looking Coby carefully eat his food. How did I get in this position? His answer was interrupted by the door of the bar opening, and almost hundreds of marine flooding it. From somewhere, Ripper appeared with a new fit as he directly stood above the four of them. "Excuse me, but are you guys truly pirates," Ripper stated with a booming voice.

Luffy looked up and with a giant grin nodded repeatedly. Ripper, a bit caught off guard from the powerful nodding, shook his head and motioned to a few marine soldiers. "Even though you are pirates…..you saved us from a taskmaster dictator and that we are thankful," Ripper started saying. "However you are pirates and must leave the premise immediately." Asher looked to see a little girl about to riot before Luffy stood up abruptly, causing all in the area to flinch. "Understood, we'll leave," Luffy said moving towards the door, motioning to the rest to leave with him. Zoro was the first to leave before Asher took the hint and left after him. "Wait," Ripper said before pointing at Coby. "Isn't this kid part of your crew?" Coby and Luffy were going to say something, but Asher beat them both. "That kid, oh we kidnapped him," Asher plainly stated to Ripper. Ripper barely had any time to comprehend before Asher and co. deciding to run away from the marines. It took the marines a few moments to realize what he just said and what just happened before running after the trio with Coby and Ripper following shortly after.

"Well that's one way of getting out of the town," Zoro stated to the sweater wearing teen. "Well, I haven't heard Luffy say anything and he might've said something stupid," Asher quickly said. Luffy looked about to say something before shrugging his shoulders. The three arrived at a bay where there somehow happened to be a loan boat. The three looked at each other before jumping on the boat and starting to move away. The marines instead of trying to go after them, stood erect and saluted at them. "Well this definitely takes the cake as one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," Zoro said as Luffy and Asher laughed while going off into the distance to the next island where the trio will meet a certain orange haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting a Black Cat

Disclaimer: Hey, what's up guys, its Boruto here and welcome back to another chapter. I hope I'm able to make more chapters before I just go off in the sunset for like three months. But in seriousness, I'm glad for the views and welcome new followers and hope I can please you guys in the future. Anyway, you guys know the deal. Its time. For. Yes, I know. LET'S GET ITT!

What am I doing? That was the thought I was having when looking around to see nothing but sea in a crappy boat. His thought was interrupted when he felt a splash of water hit his face. Looking over, he saw Luffy and Zoro laughing their heads off. Grinning, he cupped his hands in the water, splashing the seawater in his face. Spluttering, the straw-hat teen abruptly stopped as now it was Asher's time to laugh. "As much as I like these moments of goofing around," Asher said looking over his shoulders. "But we need to have a plan for the future." Luffy blankly blinked at Asher before giving a laugh at him. "It's simple: Beat everyone up and become the Pirate King," Luffy says, relaxing in the boat. Asher and Zoro looked at each other, blinked, and both smacked Luffy with the butt of their sword and rifle.

"YOU MORON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Luffy rubbed his head before giving a big grin. "Come on guys, we're definitely going to beat everybody," Luffy said laughing his head off. Asher facepalmed as Zoro was now in tears, rocking the boat. "Okay, does anyone now where we're going?" Asher states, looking at the two. The blank responses were his answers as he sighed. GROOOOOOOWL! Asher looked around in fright only to realize that it was Luffy, no, Luffy's stomach. "Shishishishi, we need some food immediately," Luffy laughed, looking around the area. How is we going to find food? Asher found himself looking around while Zoro was dozing off. "FOOOOOOOD!" Asher turned to see a Wide eyed Luffy looking up. Looking up himself, he saw a bird seemingly small flying above him. Asher felt himself flying in the air. That couldn't be right? The only way would be if we were flying RIGHT IN THE AIR HOLY CRAP! Asher screamed as he saw himself getting closer and closer to the bird. Instead of flying toward the bird, Asher found himself going even higher than the goofy looking bird.

"Zoooorooooooooooo heeeeeeeeeeeeelp," both me and Luffy yelled at the sleeping swordsman. Zoro, awoken from his sleep, glared at us before rowing towards us with killer intent in his eyes. "Oi Luffy," I say the black-haired teen, "Do you think we really want him to save us?" Luffy shakes his head vigorously even holding tighter to the bird. Eventually, we got farther and farther away from Zoro just sailing through the skies. Looking around, it's such a crazy reality that I'm in this world and sailing around. A second ago, I was almost arrested for the third time and next second, I'm in a new world going on crazy adventures. Now that I think about it, is there a way to get back to my world. Even that, do I want to go back to my previous life? Almost of my life, I was scrounging for food all my life and now I can go on adventures, meet amazing people, and have a- *BOOM*! What the hell was that? What it took me a few seconds to realize is that I was moving fast down. Very…. very…...ve- HOLY CRAP I'M FREEFALLING! I was barely getting my composure before I felt myself abruptly stop, drop, and rolling down on the ground. "Who the heck are these two?" Scratching my head, I stood up and instantly felt regretted it. What was in front of me were three clown looking freaks surrounding…. Wait don't I know that chick? Before I finished my thought, the orange haired girl opened her mouth and started talking. "Bosses, you guys are hear to save me," she said with a big as hell smile. What is this chick talking about? She apparently didn't want to explain herself because she decided to up and leave me and Luffy with the three clown musketeers. Dusting myself up, I saw them moving towards us with swords slowly. Looking at Luffy, we both nodded to each other before jumping towards them. Caught off guard, the first one couldn't react to me throwing my elbow to his head, effectively knocking him out for the count. Turning around, I see Luffy taking care of the other two. "Wow, you two can really hold your own in a fight," a voice said from above. Looking above, I saw the girl sitting on top of a wall. "I'm glad you decided to help us," I sarcastically said to the girl as she was jumped down the wall. "Hey, I thought you guys were gonna hold your own," she said, poking at the unconscious pirates. "Hey, who are you," Luffy said fiddling around with his hat. "My names Nami," she said rather proudly, "I'm an expert navigator and I'm a master thief of pirates!" She definitely said that last part too proudly. 'Cool, a navigator, exclaimed Luffy apparently letting the last part fly over his head, "Do you want to join my crew?" And at that moment I realized that my captain was a moron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How much mass does a red nose have if its on a stupid's face?

Disclaimer: Okay…okay…okay, I see you all watching this go up and criticize. Listen, I'm a teenager in America…. it's a given that I'm gonna be lazy. But don't worry, I'm going to college and I'm learning that giving people what they want late will sour some people. So, I won't promise that I'll be chugging out chapters but it won't take years.

"You want me to join your crew?" Nami said tilting her head. "Yeah, I need a navigator and you seem really cool," my goofy captain said with his eyes widened. "Well I definitely need some backup when it comes to messing with pirates," Nami pondered, looking at the both of us, "I don't have a problem with that so yeah lets team up!" Feeling a shiver down my spine, I wondered if this thing was gonna be a good deal. "AWESOME,' Luffy said jumping up and down, "WELCOME TO THE CREW, NAMI!" She gave a small smile as she turned to me. "So, who are you?" I shrug my shoulders, pointing to the jumping Luffy. "That's my captain, I guess I'm like the second mate," I nonchalantly said, "We got separated from our other crewmate though." Nami nodded her head pointing up the hill. Looking up, I saw what seamed to be a comically big house on top of the house. "There's a pirate named Buggy up there who has a tr- something that I want really want," Nami continued, turning to the both of us, "So, I'm gonna ask you guys as my new teammates for some help." Me and Luffy looked at each other. Taking out pirates and beating them is something we'd have to do eventually but are we strong enough now?

As if he can read minds, Luffy put his arms around me and Nami. "Don't worry Ash, with our new crew member, we'll beat those guys!" I shook my head and chuckled at his statement. Nami's face was clouded over as she released herself from Luffy's death grip. "Okay you two, listen up," Nami said with her hands on her hips, "We need to sneak in to their base and attack from the inside." I nodded in agreement, breaking from Luffy as well. "Alright so what do you recommend?" She gives a smirk as she brings out rope and looks at the both of us. Me and Luffy looked at each other. One with a scared look and one with stars in its eyes.

-A few hours later-

This is either a solid plan or Nami backstabbed us. Speaking of the devil, I caught her in the glimpse, out drinking three of the Buggy pirates. I turned my head to see Luffy, bouncing up and down looking in awe at Nami. "Hey Ash, don't you think that Nami seems pretty cool?" I shook my head, unable to use my hands which were bound. "Luffy, I'm still undecided," I start off, looking off to the distance, "if she can pull this off, I'll give her credit." She moved towards us, Cheshire cat smirk and all, with multiple drinks in each hand. "Well, look at you two, she said smiling at us, "You two look really good tied up." Chuckling a bit shakily, I was gonna retort until something interrupted me. Rather a big nose interrupted me. "Nami, you sure are ruthless," The red-nosed pirate cackled, "You really have the blood of a pirate!" Huh? Was it just me or did Nami flinch at the word pirate. Maybe I should've paid more attention to certain parts of the manga. I must've been imagining the flinch because she smiled right after. "Buggy, you're such a kidder," Nami chuckled, "I just knew that these two would try to betray me and had to get them first." Buggy laughed at the statement and motioned something towards us. My eyes moved towards what he was motioning to and I nearly got a heart attack. Probably the biggest cannon I've ever seen in my life. Kicking my idiot captain in the knee, I found myself scrambling around the cage trying to find a way out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nami seemingly having the same reaction as me, looking around with a worried look on her face. "UH boss," she started off, "What's with the cannon?" Buggy, seemingly a bit baffled at what Nami said. "Nami, don't you know what need to do?" Nami seemingly a bit taken aback tried to contained herself, motioning to food nearby. "Come on you guys, why so serious," Nami said looking around, "You guys, you need to get some food in your bellies! It was as if everyone died the amount of silence that was in the area. All the pirates looked at us with an emotion I hadn't seen in a while: Unjustly amount of lust for blood. Buggy just looked down at her and passed her the matches and stepped back. She slowly walked towards us, the pirates yelling shoot at her. I looked over to Luffy, who was surprisingly quiet just staring at her. "Your hand is shaking," He finally said to her, "The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!" I had never seen Luffy been so serious and was a bit surprised such strong words were coming from him. "Is it killing people like insects?" Nami's retort pulled me back to reality. Luffy gave his infamous smile at it. "It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!" I shook my head and did my best to shrug my shoulders at her. "Little girl, what's the problem?" A random pirate said tapping her on the shoulder. Almost in a instant, Nami took a staff and slammed it over his head, knocking him out to me and Luffy's disbelief. Buggy's red nose seemingly got crimson as he sputtered over his words. "Nami, this treason will it be excused!" The pirates slowly approached her as Luffy was smiling and saying that she wasn't a bad person. I turned over to the left of me to see the fuse burning. "Oi, Pirate hater," I yelled, feeling the lump in my throat return, "THE FUSE IS BURNING!" Nami turned to the fuse as the pirates jumped towards her. I was about to say something but a flash of green came in front of me and knocked all the pirates back. "Now is that any way for men to treat a lady?" Those words were both cool and made me want to punch him at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is That Really His Nose?

Disclaimer: I can see you guys already: Oh, I can't wait for him to take a vacation so I can PM him about being lackadaisical. I understand but please I'm trying my hardest. Anyway, this is the newest chapter so enjoy!

I have never been so happy to see a man with swords before in my life. "OI, how did you two morons get yourselves into this mess?" I winced knowing that him of all people saying that was the iceberg of irony. "Its not our fault honest," I retorted, motioning my head towards Nami, "there was a plan and it may have fell apart."

Zoro gave a sigh, before turning to the rest of the pirates. 'Did that person just say Zoro," One of the pirates questioned, "The Pirate Hunter Zoro?" I looked around, seeing the fear appear on the faces of them. I never really payed attention, but Zoro is a scary dude. I guess being around him for a bit makes him seem tame. I was taken out of my thoughts noticing the scene in front of me. Buggy was standing side by side with Zoro.

"I heard about a man with three swords running around the East Blue," Buggy chortled, bringing out his knives, "Well it seems those rumors are going to die today!" Zoro seemingly didn't care as almost in a flash he brought out his swords and attacked Buggy. For a split second I blinked my eyes and after I opened them, I was horrified after what I saw.

Buggy was in pieces, sliced up on the ground. "Wow, he was really weak," Luffy said nonchalantly, "I guess this was all for nothing." I looked at him, shocked at his such calm reaction. Looking over at Nami, I was glad that I wasn't the only one shocked at this one-sided burial. What surprised me was the nonchalant attitude of the crew. They were all just staring at him and snickering which caused surprise until I realized: This was the part where Buggy sneaked Zoro!

"Zoro, watch out behind you?!" Zoro, bless him, listened and was able to block the knife that was targeting him. The emotion of Buggy's crew turned from smugness to shock and then terror. The hand with the knife went back to the well I guess body. Buggy's body was cut up and was floating around, his face having the same expression. "You little bastard," He yelled angrily at me, "How the hell did you figure my power?!" "Man, if you don't shut up," I retorted at him, "What sane member sees someone get sliced up and not react, especially if that's their captain!"

Buggy a bit taken aback, nevertheless stubborn looked over at his crew. "What are you morons waiting for," He yelled angrily, "GET THE MONKEYS!" I looked over at Luffy, a look from fear turned to anger as he was just biting at the bar. "You moron," I yell at him, "What is possessing you to be such a bonehead!" Luffy looked at me with a look of surprise. "I was getting us out," he said as the pirates closed in on us. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to punch or kick him. "ZORO!" I yelled at my sword swinging fanatic. "The cannon now!" Zoro took one look before understanding. Moving extremely fast, he took the cannon and flipped it around, causing it and the now done fuse to be pointing at a certain red nose. The pirates screamed as Zoro picked up our cage and ran away from the scene.

A Few Hours Later

I've never felt so annoyed with situation than I was now. Zoro was now taking a nap after the running and the strain of carrying us both. Luffy was still biting at the bars as I stayed in an annoyed mood. "So, I started, "anyone fancy themselves a magician or am I gonna stay a circus act forever?" None really reacted except Nami who actually threw a key in front of Luffy. "I just happened to grab it on my way out," Nami brushed off as I reached to grab and unlock the door.

Before I was able to, a white dog jumped in front and snatched the key up. It took a second to realize what had happened and another to wrap my hands around the dog. "GIVE ME THE DAMN KEY!" The dog jumped back, coughing up the key also. I made a mad grab and got it as the dog stuck its face between the bars and started biting down on my face. I screamed in pain as Luffy grabbed the keys and opened the door, separating me from the dog. "I swear I've had it with this island," I grumble, punching Zoro and Luffy to stop the laughing. "Wait," Nami said before I could continue, "what about the treasure?" It took me a second to process what she had the audacity to say. "Well I'm glad you care about us." She shrugged her shoulders, looking atop the mountain. "Now I need find another way to get the treasure," Nami grumbled starting towards the hill.

I got up standing in front of her, utterly shocked. "How are you even thinking about something like that?" She turned to me in a millisecond with a sort of disgusted look on her face. "There's treasure up there and I'm not gonna let pirates of all people have it while I'm around," she snapped. I stepped back in surprise at her remark as she seemed genuinely revolted at the thought of pirates. I felt as if I was missing something extremely important, but with everything that happened, there were bigger fish to fry. "Okay so what are we gonna do then?" Luffy said nonchalantly. I looked over at the captain as I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, sneaking up on them is the best option, I said, petting the dog which seemingly calmed down, "Zoro is a bit tired so power for now isn't an option." All nodded as I attempted to pick up the dog. "Hey, you get away from Chouchou!" a voice rang out. We all turned to see an old man with an odd hairstyle with what seemed to be a spear. "Old man, we're pirates but not the bad ones," Luffy said, fixing his hat on his head. "Yeah man," I say, motioning the dog towards him. "We want to beat that red nose."

"Wait," the old man said, "Were you the reason for those explosions?" We all looked at each other and nodded. He sighed and lowered the short spear. "My name is Boodle and I'm the mayor here," Boodle said, "All the others are hiding in the forest, but I came back to see Chouchou." I looked at the dog now at my leg, comically peeking from my legs. "Why are you still here, old man?" Zoro asked, yawning.

"Like I said, to see Chouchou, Boodle answered, I usually feed him ever since his master died, but he's ever vigilant in watching his master's treasure."

Nami's eyes light up as she blazed past us to the man. "Treasure you say?" Boodle nodded, pointing off in the distance. "His store," Boodle started with Nami immediately deflated, "it was his proudest accomplishment." I was about to say something but the ground shaking caught me off guard. We all looked at each other in confusion with the mayor turning a shade of white I didn't think was possible. "That has to be the Beast Tamer Mohji!" Boodle stuttered. "We need to get out of here!"

We all turned to see who he was talking about. We were greeted by a man seemingly which a lion fetish as his hair was similar to a lion's mane. The lion he was on however: looked very scary. I could tell Nami thought the same thing as she fell down while Zoro and Luffy looked unfazed.

He looked at all of us with a look of glee. "Well I've finally caught up to the scumbags who attacked the crew," Mohji darkly said, looking at us one by one. "We're not afraid of a lion cosplayer," I defiantly state. Mohji became seething with rage as he jumped off the lion, smoke coming from his ears.

"I AM NOT A COSPLAYER!" It was too much for me as Boodle stepped in front of me, ready to fight. "The pirate who attacked my people is in front of me and my first thought is to run," He started, "I'm the mayor of this town and- "Before he could finish, I swung my fist, knocking him out cold. Nami and Mohji looked in shock as the rest looked nonchalantly. "You animal," Nami yelled at me, while I was picking up the spear, "that was an innocent old man!" I didn't pay attention to her as I walked forward to Moji, Chouchou trotting next to me. "Luffy, I started looking at the lion, "I'll meet up with you guys after you're done."

Luffy only nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Shishishishi, we might finish before you though." Zoro only nodded as him, Luffy, and Nami walked past me. "We're planning on being the strongest," Zoro said, "If he can't beat this overgrown cat, why would he be with us." I smiled, pointing the makeshift spear at Mohji. "RIGHT!" With Chouchou baring his fangs at the pair. "Let's go Lion hunting!'


End file.
